Something Happens
by DramaQueen95
Summary: Jasmine runs away from home after being forced to marry. However, she gets kidnapped after she escapes. And by none other than Aladdin. Hating him at first, she begins to see the other side of him and loses her heart to him. A little twist on Aladdin. AXJ
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, this is my first Aladdin fanfiction. It's dedicated to my best friend, who's been bugging me to write one for years. It's going to be a bit different and the storyline is different, but I'll try to keep the characters in character as much as I can. Well, here it is! Enjoy and be sure to review!

* * *

"Today, the Sultan will pay for his crime. He'll see what it's like to lose something dear to you. He'll feel the pain you feel when everything is taken from you." A voice said as a pair of angry eyes watched the palace. The moon shone brilliantly in the cloudless sky and a cool breeze swept over Agrabah.

"You destroyed my world with one order. Tomorrow, I'll destroy your world by taking the one thing you value above all else." The figure stood outside the palace gates, looking up at the magnificent walls with hatred. Darkness offered cover and protection as the figure turned and began to walk away from the palace.

"Tomorrow, I get my revenge." The figure smirked before pulling out a sword. The moonlight beamed down on the sword, which reflected the figure's face. A smirk on the lips, the figure turned and disappeared into the night.

* * *

"I've never been so insulted!" Prince Achmed's angry voice echoed as he stormed into the palace.

"Prince Achmed, you're not leaving so soon, are you?" The Sultan scurried to his feet, raising the feather on his turban as it fell into his face. He turned and ran towards the prince, hoping to change his mind. However, the angry prince continued walking towards the doors, his mind made up.

"Good luck marrying her off!" Prince Achmed hissed before disappearing through the palace doors. As he did, the Sultan's eyes fell on the back of the prince's pant, which had a huge hole. The Sultan's eyes grew wide as he saw the prince's heart underwear through the hole.

"Oh, Jasmine." The Sultan sighed, shaking with anger and frustration. He turned and headed out into the garden, ready to scold the apple of his eyes.

"Jasmine! Jasmine! Jasmine!" He sighed as he saw her sitting beside the fountain full of fishes, leaning over and smiling at the fishes. Just as he approached her, Rajah, her pet tiger, growled and blocked him, a piece of cloth with hearts on it in his mouth.

"Confound it, Rajah!" The Sultan yelled, reaching over and grabbing the cloth from the tiger's mouth.

"So, this is why Prince Achmed stormed out!" The Sultan held up the cloth that was evidently from the prince's underwear before glaring at his daughter.

"Oh father, Rajah was just playing with him." Jasmine replied, looking towards her father with a smile on her face.

"Weren't you Rajah? You were just playing with that overdressed, self absorbed Prince Achmed, weren't you?" Jasmine cooed as she dropped to her knees and played with her pet tiger, chuckling as she did so. However, she stopped as she looked up and caught her father's angry gaze.

"Dearest, you've got to stop rejecting every suitor who comes to call." An annoyed look appeared on her face before she stood and headed towards the menagerie as her father launched into another one of his lectures. She was so used to it that she had memorized it and could repeat every single word he said.

"The law says you must-" He began as he followed after her.

"Be married to a prince." She said in unison with her father as she reached the menagerie.

"By your next birthday." Her father concluded as she let out a sigh and turned away.

"The law is wrong." She had tried pleading with her father multiple times already.

"You've only got three more days." Her father said, his voice growing a pitch higher with worry and stress. So far, she had rejected every suitor who had come to call. He was beginning to fear that she would never marry.

"Father," Jasmine said in an irritated voice as she took out a dove and held it in her hand. She was so sick of being scolded and forced into marriages as if she were some sacrificial goat. However, she knew her father was only trying to make sure that she was happy and secure, which was why she tried to consider things from his perspective as well. Unfortunately, there was no changing her mind.

"I hate being forced into this. If I do marry, I want it to be for love." She said in an effort to get her father to understand her feelings. It was true. She wanted to marry for love, not because she had to marry.

"Jasmine," Her father began before sighing. He knew how his daughter felt and he wished she could marry whoever she wanted, but, as a princess, she didn't have that freedom.

"It's not only this law. I'm not going to be around forever and, well, I just want to make sure you're taken care of, provided for." He said, putting the dove back into the menagerie as Jasmine headed back towards the fountain. He just wanted to make sure that there was someone who would love and care for his daughter the same way he did after he died.

"Please, try to understand. I've never done a thing on my own. I've never had any real friends-" Jasmine began in an attempt to convince her father but stopped as Rajah's head perked up.

"Except you, Rajah." She smiled at her tiger, who lowered his head.

"I've never even been outside the palace walls." She said in final attempt to get her father to understand her.

"But Jasmine, you're a princess." He replied, putting a stop to the rest of that argument. She let out an annoyed sigh as she realized that she wasn't getting through to him.

"Then, maybe I don't wanna be a princess anymore!" She hissed in anger as she swashed her hand through the water, giving up on trying to convince her father. He obviously didn't want to listen or consider things from her perspective.

"Oh! I-I, Allah forbid you should have any daughters!" Her father huffed as he looked down at Rajah before storming into the palace. Jasmine watched her father's retreating figure before scoffing and turning away, not wanting to hear anything else. Her eyes fell on the doves in the menagerie, begging to be let out.

She stood and walked over to them and opened the doors that were keeping them prison.

A smile crossed her face as she watched them fly off into the sky, away from captivity. She let out a sigh, wishing she could do the same as well. She wore no visible chains, but they existed, binding her to the palace since the day of her birth. And until the day I die, she though bitterly.

No! She was going to get her freedom. She wouldn't spend the rest of her life caged up in the palace. She would get out and she would explore.

"I will be free." Jasmine thought to herself as she watched the doves fly away.

* * *

Jasmine let out a breath and looked around her as she walked through the garden. The only light she had guiding her was the moonlight, and that was beginning to disappear due to the clouds.

As she reached the palace walls, she felt someone grab her. Gasping, she spun around, expecting a guard, but instead saw Rajah at her feet, a sad look on his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry Rajah. But, I can't stay here and have my life lived for me. I'll miss you." She said as she hugged her pet one last time. She stood and headed towards the tree, feeling his head under her foot as he gave her a boost.

"Goodbye." She whispered before she disappeared over the wall.

Jasmine let out a sigh as she landed and looked up at the wall. She knew it would break her father's heart when he awoke and didn't find her, but she didn't want to be trapped.

She turned and looked ahead, where her freedom lay.

However, just as she took a step forward, someone grabbed her. She opened her mouth to scream, but a hand clamped over her mouth.

"Got you now, princess." A smooth, cold voice whispered into her ear. Her eyes grew wide as she realized she had been caught. But, by who?

Before she could see who was holding her captive, she felt something hit her on the head.

She let out a groan before unconsciousness consumed her.

* * *

"How much longer do I have to wait?" The figure growled impatiently as he leaned against the palace wall. He was dressed in a black cloak, a hood over the head to hide the facial features. Not that they would be able to be seen at night.

Just as the figure was about to head over towards a tree to rest, a noise was heard from beyond the bush to the left. The figure shrank against the wall, blending in with the shadows lest risk the chance of being discovered.

However, a gasp escaped his mouth as Princess Jasmine emerged from behind the bushes, a light brown cloak and brown hijab covering her. She quickly glanced over her shoulder before she continued walking.

"Well, what do you know?" The figure smirked as Jasmine walked towards the spot where the figure was hiding. As she took a step forward, the figure launched forward, grabbing her.

Jasmine opened her mouth to scream, but the figure quickly grabbed her, preventing her from doing so.

"Got you now, princess." He whispered into her ear, a smirk on his lips. He could feel the fear radiating from her and smiled before reaching down and hitting her on the head, rendering her unconscious.

"And so begins my revenge." Chuckling, the figure picked her up before disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

Jasmine awoke and let out a groan. She attempted to sit up and let out another groan as she felt a throbbing pain shoot through her head.

"Where, where am I?" She asked as she looked around, holding her bruised head with her hand. She didn't recognize where she was. From what she could see, she was in a run down house with poor lighting. She looked over and saw water dripping in the corner and saw that the windows were boarded shut.

"You're with me, princess." A voice answered from the darkness. She gasped and quickly turned towards the direction the voice came from.

"Wh-who are you?" Jasmine asked, trying to find the person who spoke to her. Her eyes darted towards the corner of the room just as someone stepped out of the shadows. Jasmine's eyes grew wide as she caught sight of her captor.

Although the lighting was dim, she could still see the handsome young man standing in front of her. He wore a purple vest without a shirt, white billowing pants, and a red fez on his head. He had black, silky hair that was a bit long, but gorgeous nonetheless. However, his large brown eyes were what caught Jasmine's attention.

They were filled with a mixture of hurt, pain, and suffering, showing that he had gone through his own share of sadness. However, above all else, they were also filled with anger and hate, which all seemed directed towards her. Jasmine felt a surge run through her body as she looked into his eyes. His eyes seemed to hold hers, almost like a magnetic pull.

"Who are you?" Jasmine repeated as she caught herself.

"Aladdin, your Majesty." The youth stepped forward and did a mock bow, a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Well, Aladdin, what do you want from me?" She asked, attempting to sound more confident that she felt. It succeeded because a momentary look of surprise crossed his face before he chuckled once again.

"You'll find out soon, Princess." He replied as he turned to leave. Jasmine felt panic rise in her and tried to think of what to do.

"If you want money from my father, I promise that you'll get it. Just let me go and you won't be thrown into prison." Jasmine said, looking over at him as she attempted to bargain with him. After all, what else could he want, if not money? To her surprise, he scoffed before turning away.

"I don't want your money, Princess. In fact, I don't want anything else but to see your father wriggle and suffer as the one thing he loves is taken from him." He replied, causing Jasmine's eyes to grow wide as she felt fear run through her for the first time since she had been kidnapped.

"What do you want with me?" She whispered as she looked at the mysterious young man.

"Good question, Princess." He smiled at the expression of terror on her face.

"But, I'm afraid I can't tell you that now. You'll learn eventually though. For now, get some rest." He said before disappearing. Jasmine looked at his retreating figure, feeling fear gnawing at her insides. Who was this guy and what did he want with her father?

* * *

Jasmine let out a groan as she lay her head against the cold, stiff bed. She shifted her body in an attempt to get comfortable, but failed as she leaned against the bump forming on her head from where she had gotten hit.

"Ow." She moaned as she closed her eyes. She felt tears gathering in her eyes but refused to shed any.

"I'll get out of this, some way or the other." She mentally promised herself.

"Here." A voice suddenly said from beside her. Jasmine quickly opened her eyes and saw Aladdin hovering over her, a pillow in one hand and a bowl of water with a cloth in it in the other hand.

"What is that?" She asked as she sat up, her voice more venomous than she intended it to be.

"A pillow for your head and some water for you to put on the bump. I didn't mean to hit you that hard." He said in an apologetic voice as he put the pillow into her hand.

"I don't want it." She growled, turning away and throwing the pillow onto the ground. His eyes grew wide briefly before he turned towards the pillow. She watched from the corner of her eyes as he lay the bowl with cloth down on the floor beside the bed.

"Very well." He said before he picked up the pillow and placed it near her foot.

"I'll just leave it here in case you decide that you do want it." He gave her one last look before he turned and headed out of the room.

Jasmine looked at his retreating figure curiously before she lay back on the bed, gasping as her head fell against the hard bed. Her mind was racing as she thought about Aladdin. One moment, he was threatening to do who knew what with her and the other he was trying to make sure that she was comfortable.

After a few moments of trying to get comfortable, she let out a sigh and took the pillow at her feet.

She put it below her head and lay on it, falling into a slumber after a few moments.

* * *

Sooo, reviews! My first Aladdin fanfic and just for you Ashley! I know what you're all saying. Aladdin can't kidnap Jasmine, he's not bad. True, he's not. But, who ever said he couldn't be a bit confused? I'll reveal more and more in my next few chapters. Keep reading!  
-DramaQueen95


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you all for your lovely reviews! It means so much to me and I'm happy you guys like the fanfiction so far. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Jasmine quietly got out of the bed and looked around her. The house was quiet and she had not seen the young man who had kidnapped her. She quietly and quickly moved out of the bedroom before pausing due to a noise. Looking over her shoulder, she saw nothing and turned her attention back to trying to escape. She didn't know how many days she had been in this place, but she knew that it was more than enough.

Holding her breath, she slowly inched towards the door, pausing every second in case Aladdin appeared.

After 10 seconds and barely any progress, she decided to make a quick dash to the door. Looking around for the last time, she turned around and ran in the direction of the door. Just as she reached the door, it opened.

Gasping, she stopped and found herself face to face with the young man who had kidnapped her.

"Going somewhere, princess?" Amused brown eyes looked back at her. Jasmine's own eyes grew wide and she unconsciously took a step back, shaking her head.

"No, I was just going out for some sunlight. I need some fresh air. It's really-" She began before he smiled and cut her off.

"Sunlight? You just want some fresh air?" He asked, walking towards her. She felt an urge to back away but forced herself to remain grounded.

"Yes, I do." She replied, her voice strong and brave. She stuck out her chin, attempting to retain her brave facade.

"Really?" He asked, raising an eyebrow as he casually leaned against the wall. She nodded and he suddenly rushed towards her, grabbing her arms.

"Or are you just lying?" She shrank against the wall as his mood did a complete 180. His angry eyes burned into her own and she flinched as his nails pressed into her skin.

"I'm not." She said quickly, shaking her head, fear in her eyes. He looked at her for a moment before he nodded and released her.

"Very well. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. You can get your sunlight. Go ahead." He said, gesturing towards the door. She looked at the door before turning back towards him, an uncertain look on her face.

"What?" She breathed, unsure if this was just another trick.

"You can get your sunlight and fresh air. Go ahead." He moved aside so that she could leave, a smile on his lips once again. However, she continued to look at him, not daring to move lest it be a trick.

"It's no trick. Believe me." He replied, sensing her fear.

Jasmine looked at him one last time before she turned and slowly made her way towards the door. Slowly, she opened the door and looked back at him before turning and breaking out into a dash.

However, the minute she had gotten a few inches away from the house, she stopped and her face fell as she looked around.

There was nothing but sand around her. Jasmine felt her heart drop as she saw sand surrounding her in every single direction.

"Well, Princess, enjoying your sunlight and fresh air?" An amused voice asked from behind her. She spun around and came face to face with Aladdin. The smile on his face was too much and she suddenly felt angry.

"Where am I?" She asked, her voice hard and cold as she folded her arms.

"Come on, Princess. I thought you were smarter than that. Do you not know a desert when you see one?" Aladdin asked, raising a taunting eyebrow. He was obviously having fun toying with her. Jasmine glared at him before turning and heading back towards the house.

As she did, she saw the camel that was tied to the post behind the house. Making a mental note of the camel, she entered the prison so that she could get away from the heat and humidity of the outside.

"Well, looks like you've had enough fresh air." Aladdin smirked at her as he closed the door behind him. Jasmine turned and shot him a look of pure hatred.

"When my father finds you, I will be sure to get a clear view of your execution." She growled, her voice full of hatred and passion. He looked at her and chuckled. Suddenly, he was in front of her, his lips inches from hers.

"I don't think you're in any position to make threats, Princess. If I were you, I would be more concerned with taking care of myself and not getting me angry." He said as his hand circled her neck in an attempt to scare her. It succeeded as Jasmine's eyes grew wide in fear before she pushed her fear aside.

"You don't scare me." She said, her voice stronger than she felt. Aladdin's eyes widened in surprise for a moment before they returned to normal and he let go of her.

"If you say so." He called over his shoulder before he disappeared into another room.

* * *

"You haven't eaten all day." Jasmine turned away at the sound of his voice, not wanting to see him.

"Why does it matter to you?" She asked bitterly, still not looking at him.

"Well, I'd hate to see you get sick and die." He replied, his voice softer than usual. This time, Jasmine turned around to look at him and saw that he looked genuinely concerned about her.

"I'd rather die at my own hands than by yours." She said through clenched teeth, striving to maintain her hostility. He looked taken aback for a moment before he shook his head and gave her a bitter smile.

"I don't think starving yourself is a good way to die. It's not nice to be hungry. Trust me." She looked at him and noticed the dark look in his eyes as he said the words before he blinked and it disappeared.

"Now, eat Princess." He gestured to the plate in his hand. She looked down at the plate and then up at him before she knocked it out of his hand with one swift movement.

"I'm not hungry." She snapped, turning away from him.

"You really shouldn't have done that." He suddenly growled as he reached down and grabbed her by the hair. She let out a gasp as he tugged on it slightly.

"Do you know how many children are starving in Agrabah? How many would have been glad to have that to eat?" He turned her face towards him and she saw the pain and anger in his eyes. As soon as she did, he released her and moved to clean up the food.

Jasmine watched as he cleaned it up, unsure what to think about what had just happened.

"Well, a kidnapper who is concerned about the children of Agrabah. Let me guess. You're trying to be some kind of hero, aren't you?" Jasmine asked, looking down at him as he cleaned up the mess. He stopped for a moment before he resumed, not answering her question.

"You kidnap me and hold me for ransom. My father pays you for my release and then you give the money to the poor. Is that your plan?" She continued looking at him, waiting for some kind of answer. When he still didn't give any, she continued.

"You know, there are other ways to get help for them. You didn't have to do this." She saw him pause, obviously surprised by how soft her tone had become.

"And who said I did this for the reason you think?" He suddenly asked, turning around to face her. Her eyes grew wide and she froze, unsure how to respond to that.

"Exactly. Maybe I'm not as good as you hope I am, Princess." Jasmine looked into his cold eyes and felt a shiver run down her spine.

It was true. She had been hoping that he was a good guy, but she couldn't tell because his actions and mood just kept changing.

One moment, he was sweet and kind. The next, he was a cold blooded person who was capable of killing her without a second thought. The worse part was that she had no idea what he was after or why he had kidnapped her in the first place.

He obviously wasn't after wealth or he would have told her father that he had kidnapped her. He obviously wasn't after her either or he would have already done something to her.

What did he want?

As Jasmine looked at his bent figure, she knew that she had to figure out what he was after. Either that, or she had to escape from him. She watched him struggling to wipe up the mess and felt a tinge of guilt.

"Let me help you." She said, crouching beside him as she tried to help him clean the mess she had made. He looked over at her for a moment before his eyes returned to the task at hand.

"Thank you." He said as she cleaned up the water she had spilled. She looked over at him and nodded her head in response before turning away. As she reached over to pick up the spoon, his hand reached as well.

She felt a spark flow through her hand as it touched his. Gasping, she quickly pulled away, as did he. Without looking him in the eye, she stood and watched as he stood and left with the mess.

However, a smile crossed her face as she looked down at the knife in her hand. There was a reason she had volunteered to help him. Now, she had the knife. All she had to do was wait for the right moment before she could make her escape. She quickly tucked the knife into her pants, leaving it by the waistband.

* * *

"Here you go." His voice said from behind her. She turned around and found him holding another plate of food.

"You have to eat." He said as he pushed the food forward. She looked down at the food before turning away.

"I'm not hungry." However, her stomach growled at that moment, betraying her lie. He looked at her and she thought she saw what looked like a smile cross his lips. However, it was gone as quickly as it had appeared.

"I see your stomach does not agree. You should eat." He insisted, placing the plate in her hand. She looked down at the food before looking up at him. Although she was hungry, she still didn't trust him.

"Why do you want me to eat? Did you poison the food?" She asked, suspicion and distrust written clearly on her face. He looked at her and she saw his jaw flex. Expecting him to grab her again or do worse, she closed her eyes and shrank away slightly.

Instead of feeling his hand around her neck, she opened her eyes at the sound of his laughter. She looked at him in surprise as he chuckled at her.

"I must say, you're very suspicious, Princess." He smiled down at her, momentarily stunning her as she realized just how handsome he really was.

"No, I didn't poison the food. That would be cruel and a very horrible death for you. Your beauty would go to waste." Jasmine felt a redness beginning to creep up on her cheeks at the hidden compliment.

"Besides, if I had wanted to kill you, I would have just slit your neck the day I kidnapped you." He smiled at her, causing her face to instantly pale. How was he able to change his faces so quickly? One moment, he was all suave and sweet, an innocent and handsome young man. The next minute, he became a lethal and cold blooded killer.

She looked at him, unsure what to make of him.

"Now, eat." He said, gesturing down to the food. She looked down at it before sighing and placing a morsel in her mouth. As she chewed, her eyes grew wide in surprise. It was delicious!

She took another bite followed by another. Pretty soon, she had eaten half of the contents on the plate. Not wanting to be too full, she passed the plate to him.

"Thank you." She said, not looking him in the eye. He nodded and stood, taking the plate with him as he left the room. However, he glanced in her direction before he disappeared into the other room. Jasmine saw a smile on his face before he disappeared. Unable to stop herself, she smiled slightly as well.

"It was delicious." She said as he came back. He looked at her but didn't respond.

"So, who are you exactly?" She asked, looking at him with a curious look. She actually was curious about him. How did such a handsome and obviously kind young man become a kidnapper? He turned and looked at her for a moment before turning his back towards her, still not answering.

"Fine then." She shrugged, turning her own back towards him as well.

"What do you mean?" He suddenly asked. She spun around and saw him giving her a slightly confused and curious look.

"Well, I mean who are you? One moment, you're this dangerous and scary kidnapped. The other, you're this completely different guy who is cooking food for me and putting water on my head." She replied and saw a small smile on his lips.

"What do you think? Who do you think I am?" He asked, raising a curious eyebrow. She studied him for a moment before shrugging.

"I don't know." She honestly replied.

"Then, it's better that way." He said before he turned and left her alone.

* * *

Jasmine opened her eyes and looked around the room. There was no light except the moonlight pouring through the small window of the shack. Holding her breath, she pushed herself off of the bed, careful not to make a sound.

She looked around the room once again before crawling towards the door. Slowly, she held her breath as she pushed it open.

She took a step forward and continued to hold her breath. She didn't dare exhale lest she wake him up.

As she looked around the room, she didn't see him anywhere. He was probably asleep somewhere. After all, there was no way he could stay awake all the time. Grasping the knife, she quietly inched towards the door.

A smile crossed her face as she reached out to turn the knob. Just as her hand touched the knob, she heard something creak behind her.

"Well, Princess, what are you up to?" She felt his warm breath in her ears and her eyes grew wide. Without warning, she spun around, the knife in her hand.

"My my, fiery, aren't we?" Aladdin smirked as she brought the knife down. Without using very much energy, he caught her wrist and twisted it slightly.

"Did you honestly think I didn't notice that it was missing?" She let out a gasp of pain and dropped the knife. As it fell, it carried her chances of escaping.

"No! Let go of me!" Jasmine screamed as Aladdin picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She began to thrash and pound his back, but her hits had no effect on the muscular young man.

"Calm down, Princess. Or you'll get hurt." He scolded, carrying her back into the room. Jasmine felt her heart drop as he closed the door behind them. Without warning, he pitched her on the bed.

She landed with a thump on the bed before turning towards the fuming Aladdin towering over her, the urge to kill evident in his eyes. She felt her heart stop as he stood over her.

This was it. She had finally angered him to the extreme. He was going to kill her now and there was nothing she could do to stop him.

"Now, Princess, what were you trying to do? Why would you do something stupid like that?" He asked as he headed towards her.

Jasmine looked up at him, unsure what to do. Instincts kicked in and she kicked out, still determined to fight for her life. If she was going to die, at least she would put up a fight.

"I would have thought that you'd learned from the last time, but it seems that you haven't." He said as he grabbed her legs. Jasmine's eye grew wide as he crawled on top of her and pinned her arms behind her.

"Besides, where would you go? We're in the middle of a desert, remember? Do you know how many dangerous animals are out there? Not to mention cutthroats and bandits too! How would you protect yourself?!" He yelled down at her, anger obvious in his voice.

"Better them than you!" She huffed as she tried to get away from him.

"You wound me, Princess." The teasing smile returned and she felt her temper rise even more.

"Let go of me." She struggled, causing him to chuckle and tighten his grip.

"Or what? No one can help you." He whispered to her. Her eyes grew wide as she realized he was right.

"Let go of me!" Experiencing a new rush of adrenaline, she pushed herself up and her head made contact with his own. A deadly crack echoed through the room as her head smashed into his own.

"Damn it!" Aladdin yelled out as he let go of her hand to hold his head. Jasmine felt the blood gushing down the side of her face, but didn't take notice of it. Instead, she took the opportunity to grab the goblet Aladdin had left in her room and brought it down on the back of his head. He went rigid for a moment before he collapsed.

Shakily, she stood and looked down at his unconscious form. Blood was rolling down the side of his face, but he wasn't moving. For a moment, she felt panic rise in her as she thought she had killed him. However, she let out a sigh of relief as she saw his chest gently rise and then fall.

At least, she wasn't a murderer. She quickly turned and headed towards the door. As she made her way to the door, she saw the knife she had dropped and quickly picked it up. Tucking it into her pants, she grabbed the cloak by the door and ran outside into the night.

Once outside, Jasmine ran towards where she had seen the camel and quickly untied the animal. Looking towards the shack, she quickly mounted the animal before nudging it to move.

She let out a sigh of relief as the animal began to move and the shack disappeared from view.

"Praise Allah." She mumbled as she saw a camp not to far ahead. There were three camels and three tents. She let out another sigh of relief at the thought of having found other humans.

However, her relief quickly turned to worry as she saw a burly man emerge from one of the tents, his face fully covered except for his eyes, which were looking around.

"Please, don't let him see me." She prayed, hoping the stranger wouldn't take notice of her.

Unfortunately, her prayers went unanswered. Her eyes grew wide as the man turned in her direction and raised his sword.

"Awake men! There is someone drawing close to our camp!" His alarm rang through the quiet desert. Within moments, two more men emerged from the other tents. Jasmine nudged the camel, causing the animal to run.

"Come on! Run!" She hissed as she nudged the animal again, praying that it would outrun the other camels and she would be safe.

Once again, she felt her heart drop as she saw three other camels following her, her pursuers gaining on her.

What had she done? She had managed to escape from one danger and gotten herself into an even worse situation.

At least she knew Aladdin was kind at times. These men, however, looked as though they would kill her.

Or perhaps, do something even worse.

* * *

Aladdin let out a groan as he raised his pounding head. Instantly, a sharp pain flew through his head and down his neck.

Memories of what had happened returned, rushing back with enough speed to give him a headache.

Jasmine had hit him with her head and then knocked him in the back of his head with a goblet. Suddenly, he gasped and got to his feet.

Jasmine! He looked around, but she was nowhere to be found. He left the room and saw that the door was open.

"Damn it!" He growled as he ran out of the shack and saw that the camel was gone.

"Is she crazy?" He growled as he ran to the back of the house to fetch the other camel.

It was night and night in the desert was extremely dangerous.

Not only were there dangerous animals out in the night, like snakes and all types of lizards, but thieves and cutthroats also roamed the desert at night.

His mind immediately imagined Jasmine cornered by thieves or cutthroats and he felt fear run through him.

He knew that they would not be as kind to her as he had been. After all, he didn't want to hurt her. He had not wanted to hurt her when he had carried her into the room. Rather, he had wanted to merely frighten her.

But, he knew that those other men would not be as kind. They would not take pity on her nor would they respond well to her fighting or attempts at escaping. Anger filled him at the thought of her getting hit, or worse.

"She'll be fine. She'll be fine." He hoped as he followed the tracks left by her camel.

* * *

Jasmine let out another yell as the man threw her into the sand. His face was still hidden except for his eyes.

"My, my. What do we have here?" Another asked as he looked down at her. He bent and grabbed her cloak.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled, pushing his hand away and moving backward in the sand.

"Fiery, isn't she?" The first one smirked. The second one nodded and looked down at her.

"The boss will love her." The third one remarked as he moved towards her.

"How about we don't give her to the boss?" The second asked, looking at the other two. Jasmine felt a ray of hope at the man's words. Maybe, he would show some compassion.

However, his next words almost made her die.

"Why don't we keep her for ourselves? It's been a while since we had a nice young one." He smiled down at her as she shrank back, nausea rolling through her.

"I think so, too." The first one remarked.

"What do you say, sweets?" He asked as he removed the cloak covering his face and smirked at her, revealing rotting, yellow teeth. Jasmine felt another wave of nausea roll over her.

What had she gotten herself into?

Suddenly, the man was grabbing her while the other one pulled off her hijab.

"She's even more beautiful without it." The third one remarked. The first one chuckled and pulled off her cloak.

"Get off of me, you pig!" Without thinking, she launched herself forward, her fists flying. She felt her punches land on the man's face and heard him yell in pain, but continued punching.

However, the man grabbed her arms and threw her back. Suddenly, he was towering over her, ready to kill her. Jasmine did the last thing she could think of. She raised her knee and kneed him in the groin. He yelled out in pain before turning towards the other two.

"On second though, kill her!" He yelled as he rolled off of her. Jasmine watched as the other two men approached her and moved backwards, trying to stand up.

"Help me!" Jasmine yelled as they grabbed her, although she was sure no one could hear her. After all, who would hear her in the middle of the desert?

The only one who could have possibly saved her was lying unconscious in a shack some couple of miles away. She couldn't even tell what direction he was in.

Losing all hope, she continued to scream and thrash, but felt her heart drop with each scream. No one was coming to rescue her.

She should have just stayed with Aladdin. Now, she was going to die all alone. She closed her eyes as one of the men grabbed her hand, silently accepting her fate.

"Get your filthy hands off of her!" A voice suddenly yelled. Jasmine's eyes flew open and she gasped as she saw Aladdin standing there, a scimitar in his hand. At first, she thought it was a mirage, a dream. However, she realized he was actually there as her captors had also turned their attention towards him.

* * *

Aladdin stopped the camel and listened.

He heard it again. A scream coming from just ahead of him. It sounded like a woman calling for help.

"Jasmine!" He gasped as he nudged the camel.

He brought it to a halt as he approached a camp. He got off of the camel and pulled out his scimitar as he crept towards the camp, hiding behind a sand dune.

He looked ahead and gasped as he saw Jasmine. She was being held captive by three men and was screaming.

He let out a growl as one of the men grabbed her cloak and pulled it off.

The man smiled at her before removing her hijab as well. Aladdin was about to leap out from his hiding place when Jasmine launched herself forward and began to attack the man. She succeeded until he pitched her off of him. Aladdin watched as the man stood and headed towards her, towering over her. He felt fear run through him as he watched the man towering over Jasmine and was about to run towards her when she raised her foot and drove it into the man's groin. The man let out a yell before turning towards the other men.

"On second thought, kill her!" At those words, Aladdin leapt from his hiding place.

"Get your filthy hands off of her!" He yelled as he ran towards the men, his scimitar raised. They turned and looked at him, as did Jasmine, who looked confused before happiness, relief, and gratitude appeared on her face.

* * *

"Aladdin!" Jasmine yelled as she got to her feet. Her captors turned towards him, their scimitars also raised.

"Now, who is this?" The first one said, looking at him.

"It doesn't matter. Let the girl go." Aladdin growled as he raised his scimitar.

"We can't do that. You see, she belongs to us now." The same one replied, appearing to be the leader.

"Very well. I guess I'll have to kill you all then." Aladdin growled, running towards them, scimitar raised.

Jasmine watched as he fought with the men, who were much larger than him. Although he appeared to be smaller and weaker, he proved that he was more than capable of fighting them. Two of the men fell dead before the third got knocked out.

"Are you okay?" Aladdin asked as he made his way towards her. He quickly helped her onto her feet.

Jasmine looked up at him and nodded before throwing her arms around him.

"Aladdin, I was so scared. I though I was going to die. I'm- I should- I'm sorry." Jasmine whispered into his shoulder as tears flowed down her face. Aladdin wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair.

"It's okay. You're safe." He smiled at her, wiping the tears flowing down her face.

"Let's get away from here before he wakes up." He said as he turned and led her towards the camels.

Just as he helped her mount one, Jasmine let out a gasp as she saw the leader wake up.

"Aladdin!" She yelled as the man suddenly charged towards them.

Aladdin turned in time to see the man raise his scimitar and jumped out of the way as the leader brought the scimitar down.

However, he was not fast enough. He let out a yell as the scimitar gashed him, ripping open his side.

"Aladdin!" Jasmine yelled as he let out a groan and fell, letting go of the scimitar as well. She watched in horror as the man approached the defenseless Aladdin. Without thinking, she got down from the camel and grabbed the scimitar.

"Leave him alone!" She growled as she stood between the man and Aladdin, her scimitar raised.

"How sweet. You're going to protect him?" The man chuckled and moved forward, prepared to kill her as he brought down his scimitar. However, she dodged with amazing speed before slicing the air with her scimitar.

The man charged towards her again. Jasmine caught his blade with her own and pushed him back. Without waiting for him to recover, she thrust forward, feeling her blade go through flesh.

She watched as blood oozed from the man's mouth before he crumpled to the floor.

Quickly, she turned and returned her attention to Aladdin, who was lying in red sand, not moving.

* * *

So, reviews! I know it took me long to update and I'm sorry. School is really stressful at the moment. I'll update ASAP! Just bear with me! So, until my next update!  
-DramaQueen95


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I would like to thank all my readers for the reviews. It means a lot to an author when their work is reviewed and criticized, especially because I was reluctant to write this fic. A special thanks to my anonymous reviewers. I really appreciate your reviews and it means a lot to me. Lastly, I'd like to address my flamer, wtf. Please do not undermine my anonymous readers and disrespect them and me by claiming that their reviews are not legitimate because I wrote them myself. I assure you that they are legitimate reviews as I don't have the time to review myself under so many different aliases nor do I see the need to do so. In the future, please refrain from leaving such reviews and instead do what a review is meant to do: evaluate the author's work. Thank you.

* * *

Aladdin let out a groan as he opened his eyes and attempted to raise himself. A sharp pain shot through his side, forcing him back down. He felt his side where the pain was coming from and was surprised to find that it had been stitched. His eyes looked around and he realized that he was in the shack, which surprised him as the last thing he could remember was passing out in the sand after he tried to defend Jasmine.

Suddenly, his eyes grew wide as he remembered Jasmine. Was she safe?!

"Jasmine!" He gasped as he impulsively sat upright. The impulsiveness of his action was too much for his wound and he gasped in pain before he fell backwards onto the cot.

"Damn it." He groaned, rolling in pain as he felt some of his stitches rip and some blood seep through.

"What have you done?" A voice suddenly gasped. He opened his eyes to see a figure in the doorway, a basin in one hand and a washcloth in the other.

"Jasmine. You're safe." He breathed in relief. She quickly fell to her knees beside him and raised the cloth.

"Of course I am." She replied as she set to work cleaning his opening wound.

"Oh no. You've gone and ripped the stitches." She groaned as she turned to face him. However, her expression changed as she looked into his eyes, which were full of relief and a sort of glowing happiness. It was the most peaceful and happiest expression she had seen on his face since they had met.

"Aladdin," She began before he put a finger to her lips.

"I'm glad you're alive and well." He whispered to her, a smile on his face. She looked at him for a moment before she returned the smile.

Suddenly, his features became distraught with pain as his wound sent a sharp stab of pain through him. Without warning, his head fell back and he fell backwards onto the bed, unconsciousness claiming him.

* * *

Jasmine looked down at the sleeping figure of Aladdin in the cot. His face was relaxed and he looked peaceful, although she was sure his side was still paining him. However, he showed no signs of pain or anger on his face.

As she stared at him, she felt a smile tug at the corner of her lips. He was actually a nice guy, although he had been cruel to her at first.

She sighed and dipped the cloth into the water before cleaning his wound. He let out a groan and shuddered slightly before his eyes flickered open.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" She asked, pulling her hand away. He looked at her for a moment before shaking his head.

"No, it just tickled." He replied, still staring up at her. Neither said anything for a few seconds, and just stared at each other. Jasmine cleared her throat before turning away, breaking the silence and their eye contact.

"I have food for you. You have to eat to keep your strength up." She said before she disappeared through the door. Moments later, she returned with a plate and goblet of water.

He looked at her as she set the food down before she retreated to the far corner and sat. Aware that he was staring at her, she cast her eyes down before speaking.

"You really should eat." She mumbled, unable to look at him due to the redness creeping up her face. He finally turned away and looked down at the food.

Groaning, he reached over and took a bite. She watched as he chewed and his eyes grew wide in surprise.

"This is really tasty. Where did you get the spices?" He asked, unable to remember if they had spices.

"I just used what we had and improvised." She replied, pleased that he found her food tasty.

"Well, it is really tasty." He said after taking another bite. She smiled and nodded as he ate some more. After he was finished, she carried the plate away, careful not to catch his eyes.

As she returned, she saw him sitting up in the cot, his chest fully exposed. Unable to stop her eyes, they trailed down his well defined chest before a slight blush crept up her face and she turned away.

"How does your wound feel?" She asked as she sat beside him with the cloth, still feeling the redness in her cheeks. He shrugged and winced slightly as she began to clean the wound.

"Sorry." She whispered but he shook his head.

"It's fine. It actually feels much better now." He replied.

"It looks much better too." Jasmine said, smiling widely as she looked at him. She watched as he gave her a slightly confused look before she turned away, embarrassed at her joyful attitude towards him. The truth was, she was happy that he had healed. He had given her a scare when he didn't wake for two day, not to mention the amount of blood he has lost.

"Um, I should clean this." She said, standing and leaving with the basin of bloody water and bloody rag. She felt flustered around him for some reason. Aladdin simply watched her as she left, unsure what to make of her attitude.

* * *

"Why didn't you run?" Aladdin suddenly asked. It had been two days since he woke up and his wound had healed rather nicely. There was still a scar but he looked like his old self. They were currently eating dinner, which she had prepared using the potatoes she had found along with a few spices they had left.

"What?" She asked, looking up to meet his eyes. They were indifferent, his emotions hidden with great skill.

"Why didn't you run? Why did you stay? You could have escaped." He said, his voice emotionless. She stared at him with wide eyes, unsure what to say. Even she didn't know why she stayed.

Was it fear? Guilt? Gratitude? Or was it something else?

"I don't know. I couldn't just leave you to die, could I?" She replied, trying to seem nonchalant and keep her eyes downcast.

"Yes, you could have. After all, I did kidnap you and hold you against your will. Then, I was cruel to you." He said, looking at her. This time, she looked up and caught his eyes.

"Maybe, you're not as cruel as you present yourself." She said softly and watched surprise flicker in his eyes before it died away and a cynical look replaced it.

"Really? And what exactly do you know about me?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Well, I know you're a good person because you care about the poor and you also saved me from those men." She replied, unsure where he was heading. After she finished, he looked at her before letting out a bitter laugh.

"And that makes me a good person?" He asked, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"Well, they are qualities good people possess." Why was he so determined to prove to her that he was evil and cruel?

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble, Princess, but not everyone with those qualities are good. For all you know, I might have my own personal reasons for my actions. What makes you think I was thinking of you when I saved you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jasmine looked at him with a confused expression. Where was he going?

"What do you mean? Obviously if you saved me, you cared about my safety." She replied, shaking her head as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You are so naive and innocent, Princess. Did you even consider what I would do if my instrument of revenge was taken away? What would happen to my plans then?" He asked, smiling as her face changed.

"What?" Was all she could ask as she looked at his smile.

"Exactly. Not everything is as you see it, Princess. Learn that. The world is a cruel and harsh place. The sooner you learn that, the better it is for you." He said. Without another word, he stood and headed into the next room, leaving Jasmine staring down at the table.

However, she stood and headed into the room behind him.

She saw him sitting on the bed as she entered the room.

"What do you want?" He asked as she entered. She strode over to him and stood in front of him, her hands planted on her hips.

"I don't know what your problem is or what the world did to you, but not everyone is evil or cruel. Not everything in the world is bad. Not every action has a negative meaning or a hidden motive." She said, looking down at him. He looked up at her before he chuckled and stood.

_Poison- Groove Coverage _

_Your cruel device _  
_ Your blood, like ice _  
_ One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill_

"Really? And what experience have you had with people, Princess?" He asked, raising a curious eyebrow. She opened her mouth to reply, but instantly closed it.

"Exactly." He smirked at her, clearly demonstrating his point.

"You've been a Princess for your entire life. Sheltered in the Palace and protected from the evils of the world. I have faced those evils everyday of my life since childhood." He replied, his eyes bitter.

_I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch) _  
_ I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop _  
_ I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much) _  
_ I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison _  
_ You're poison running through my veins _  
_ You're poison, I don't want to break these chains_

"But, you don't have to face them anymore. There are good people in the world." Jasmine said in an exasperated voice. He looked at her before he laughed.

"Everyone is evil. Learn that. Everyone has a selfish motive and will use you to get what they want_._" His eyes became dark.

_Your mouth, so hot _  
_ Your web, I'm caught _  
_ Your skin, so wet _  
_ Black lace on sweat_

"But, not everyone. I'm not like that. My father is not like that." She retorted, shaking her head. However, he burst out into laughter, shocking her.

"Your father? My dear Princess, you obviously have no clue what you're talking about. Your father is not as good as you think he is." Aladdin replied in a harsh tone, his eyes returning to their former coldness. Jasmine looked into his eyes and felt a shiver run down her spine. What did her father do to him?

"You're mistaken. Father has never done anything cruel to anyone. He's one of the sweetest people ever." She said, shaking her head in her father's defense.

"Then you obviously don't know your father that well." He said before turning away. Without thinking, she reached out and grabbed his hand. She felt him freeze before he turned towards her.

"Don't be so cruel and bitter. It's not good. You're a really sweet and loving person. I've seen it in you but you're trying to stifle it with hatred and anger. Don't stifle it. Let it flow. You need to have some love in your life." She whispered the last part and saw his eyes grow wide before he pulled his hand away.

_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (And pins) _  
_ I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name _  
_ Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin (Deep in) _  
_ I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison _  
_ You're poison running through my veins _  
_ You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains _  
_ Poison_

"Love? I had love in my life and it was taken away. How dare you tell me about having love in my life when your father took it away! And you dare to tell me about love as if I'd want your love!" He growled, his eyes full of hatred. Jasmine shrank back under his intense glare.

_One look could kill _  
_ My pain, your thrill _  
_ I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch) _  
_ I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop _  
_ I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much) _  
_ I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison _  
_ You're poison running through my veins _  
_ You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains _  
_ Poison_

"Your father was the one who ordered the execution of my mother simply because she stole food to feed me. The street vender had so much and she only took two loaves of bread. But, your father refused to listen and had her thrown into prison. She was later executed! I never got a chance to say goodbye to her. After she died, I was thrown out of our living quarters and forced to wander the streets in search of food. I had to grow up and learn to take care of myself." He said, looking at her as her eyes grew wide.

**A/N: According to the movies, Aladdin's mother was actually captured by bandits when he was 2. I'm just changing it for the fanfiction. **

"Your father killed my mother and stole my childhood when I was 5 years old. I was forced to suffer for 13 years. Now, it's time for your father to suffer." He said, smiling at her horror-struck face. _  
_

Without another word, he turned and walked out, leaving her in the room. Jasmine continued to stare ahead, unable to move. Then, no longer able to support herself, she crumpled to the ground, burying her face in her hands as tears streamed down her face.

_I want to love you but I better not touch (Don't touch) _  
_ I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop _  
_ I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much) _  
_ I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison, yeah _  
_ I don't want to break these chains _  
_ Poison, oh no _  
_ Runnin' deep inside my veins, _  
_ Burnin' deep inside my veins _  
_ It's poison _  
_ I don't wanna break these chains _  
_ Poison  
_

* * *

Aladdin stood outside the room, listening to the occasional sobbing that escaped from Jasmine. He peeked into the room and saw her sitting on the floor, her face buried in her arms, which were on the bed.

He ruffled his hair slightly, unsure what to say to her. He had not meant to explode at her the way he had. After all, she had been trying to help him and it was obvious that she was developing feelings for him.

However, he had not time for feelings from her. She was part of his plan to get revenge on the Sultan, nothing more.

He stood by the door and softly knocked. He saw her instantly freeze, aware of his presence.

"Do you want some water?" He asked, unable to look at her crumpled figure. She raised her head and shook it, not looking back at him.

"No." She replied, her voice stiff and lacking emotions.

"Very well." He said before he turned and left her in the room.

Jasmine waited until he had disappeared before she lowered her head once again.

Jasmine sniffed and raised her head before she stood and headed towards the small window located in the room. Hugging herself, she stared out the window into the night sky.

"Father, I'm sorry." She whispered before lowering her head.

* * *

"Have you found her as yet?" The Sultan asked as his guards returned.

"No, your Majesty. I'm afraid our men have searched the entire city and some have gone out to the desert. However, we have found no signs of the Princess." The head guard replied after he had bowed.

"Well, keep searching for her!" The Sultan commanded, pumping his fist in frustration.

"Yes, your Majesty." The guard replied before bowing once again and leaving.

"Oh, Jasmine, come back to me dearest. Please come back." The Sultan begged as he looked outside into the night sky. A gentle breeze blew and whispered in his ear.

"Father, I'm sorry." The voice whispered. His head shot up at once and his eyes looked around. He had been certain that he had heard Jasmine's voice in his head. However, he realized that he was alone as he looked around.

"Where are you, dearest?" He sighed as he headed into the palace once again.

"Your Majesty," A voice said. The Sultan looked up in time to see his Grand Vizier enter. He was a tall, bony, dark looking man who wore a black robe with a red-velvet over top with puffy sleeves with a close fitting black long sleeved shirt. He wore a black cloak with a blood-red interior lining. On his head, he wore a black headdress with a red feather protruding from it.

"I'm afraid we have not gotten any word of the Princess crossing our borders." He replied after he had bowed. Iago, the parrot who was always with him, landed on the ruby-eyed cobra-headed scepter he always carried.

"Well, continue to search Jafar. Send word out to the other kingdoms to be on the lookout for her! Find my daughter!" The Sultan thundered.

"Yes, Majesty." Jafar bowed before he straightened and left.

* * *

Aladdin looked at Jasmine, who was sleeping peacefully on the cot. Her hair was ruffled and a strand lay over her eye. Without thinking, he reached down and pulled it away before pulling his hand back.

"No." He scolded himself before he stood and headed towards the door. However, he stopped in the doorway as a groan escaped her lips. Turning, he saw that she had turned the opposite way on the cot.

"Jasmine?" He called, unsure whether she was awake or not. She let out another groan and turned back towards him. He looked at her face, which was twisted in pain and saw droplets of sweat coating her forehead.

"Jasmine?" This time, he said it much louder and stronger. He watched as she turned again and groaned, this time faster.

"Mother." She mumbled in her sleep. He saw her hand grab onto the pillow and clutch it.

"Mother. Don't go with him." She grumbled, tossing on the cot.

"No. Don't leave." This time, she said it much louder and he heard the tears in her voice.

"Jasmine!" This time, he ran towards her and shook her. He saw the tears streaming down her face as she slept.

"Mother! No!" She screamed. Suddenly, she jolted forward into his arms and wrapped her arms around him. Aladdin sat still, unsure what to do about the sobbing Jasmine in his arms. However, he wrapped his arms around her and soothed her hair as she calmed down and her tremors ceased.

Jasmine, realizing that she was in Aladdin's arms, suddenly jerked out of his arms before scrambling to the far side of the cot.

"Sorry." She apologized stiffly, wiping her eyes as she turned away from him.

"It's fine." He replied in his normal, emotionless voice.

"Are you okay?" He asked, noticing that she was still shaking slightly. She looked ahead and didn't respond.

"Jasmine, are you okay?" He asked again, unsure if she heard him.

"Yes." She replied, not looking at him. However, her voice shocked him. Rather than her normal tone, her voice was lifeless and cold.

"Are you sure?" He pressed, worried about her. She was still shaking and seemed as though she had gotten badly scared.

"Yes!" She snapped, turning away from him.

"There's no need for a tone." He replied in an angry voice. Why was she behaving like that suddenly? Her next sentence answered his question.

"You have no right to ask about my state or show concern. I'm merely a hostage. There's no need to show concern for me." She replied in a cold voice. Her words caught him off guard and he continued to stare at her, unsure how to reply.

"Very well." He finally said before he stood and left her alone in the room.

* * *

"Majesty, we've just gotten word that three men were found dead in the desert." Jafar said after bowing.

"Was there any sign of Jasmine?" The Sultan asked, sitting up in his seat. Jafar sighed and shook his head.

"We did find this," He raised Jasmine's headband. "And red sand. It seemed that it was soaked with blood."

He watched as the Sultan gasped and took the headband.

"No, she cannot be dead. Double, no, triple the search parties! Find my daughter!" He thundered, dismissing Jafar, who bowed and nodded.

"Understood, your Majesty."

* * *

Aladdin looked at Jasmine, who was tossing in the bed again. She was currently in bed with a high fever she had gotten the day before.

"Mother." She groaned again, grasping the pillow. He saw the tears streaming down her face.

"Jasmine." He whispered as he walked over towards her. He wanted to wake her up, but she had already told him that he had no right to be concerned about her. However, he couldn't help but feel worried as he watched her tossing in the bed, in obvious distress.

"Jasmine." He whispered, smothering away some of the hair that was sticking to the thin line of sweat coating her forehead. He set the cool cloth against her forehead in an attempt to help her remain cool.

"Mother. Don't. No! Don't!" Jasmine yelled, popping up again into his arms. He reached down and hugged her, comforting her as she continued to sob. She pulled away and looked into his eyes, tears in her own.

"Aladdin. Don't leave me. Please. Don't let go of me." She whispered, obviously in a state of delirium.

"I won't. Shh, go back to sleep." He whispered as he lowered her onto the bed once again.

"Don't leave me." She whispered, looking up at him.

"I won't. I'm here." He said as he set her onto the pillow.

"I love you." She whispered before she closed her eyes and sleep overtook her once again. Her hands were still grasping his shirt in a death grip.

"I'm here." He whispered, moving her hair out of her face. Her forehead was burning up.

* * *

Soooooooooooooooooooooo, I updated! Sorry it took me this long! School has me so busy. But, summer is here. So, more updates and new stories! Keep checking! Until then, enjoy this chappie and my other fics!  
-DramaQueen95


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I know I haven't updated this fanfiction in forever. Writer's block took over and held me prisoner for a while. But, I managed to break free. So, here's the new chapter! Enjoy and be sure to review!

* * *

Aladdin watched as Jamine took a sip of the water that lay next to her. Her fever had finally broken after two long nights. However, she still looked pale and couldn't move around as much as she would have preferred.

"You should eat." He set a plate beside her and looked at her. However, she avoided his eyes and stared at the bed. She had been like that since he had yelled at her that day.

"I'm not hungry." She tried to sound cold and nonchalant but sounded dead and drained instead. Aladdin saw that dark circles had appeared under her eyes, a result of the nightmares that plagued her at night.

"You have to eat." He sighed, unsure what else to do. When she didn't reply, he moved beside her and grabbed the plate.

"Very well. I guess I have to feed you." He broke off a morsel of food and raised it towards her mouth. When she didn't open her mouth, he put the food into his own mouth and chewed.

"Hmm, taste a bit salty. What do you think?" He broke off another piece and held it to her mouth. Again, she didn't open her mouth and instead turned away. He sighed and put the plate down.

"Jasmine, please eat." He looked over at her but she refused to look at him.

"Please leave me alone, Aladdin." As she said it, Aladdin heard tears enter her voice and felt his heart tighten. She sounded so weak and helpless, so unlike herself.

"No. You're going to eat and I'm not leaving here until you do." He growled at her, placing the plate beside her. Suddenly, she spun to face him, her eyes blazing with tears and anger mixed with pain.

"Fine!" She shoved some food into her mouth and quickly swallowed before washing it down with some of the water.

"Happy?! Now, leave me alone." As she said it, her resolve broke and tears cascaded down her face. Aladdin looked at her as she turned away and covered her face, her body shaking as she sobbed.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She asked as heart wrenching sobs shook her body. She hiccuped before she turned to look at him with her tear-stained face.

"Why are you playing with my feelings?" The sorrow and vulnerability in her voice and face was too much for him. Without a word, Aladdin grabbed her and pulled her into his embrace.

"Shhh, don't cry." He soothed her as she sniffed. He felt something welling inside him at her sobs but forced it back down. When she had calmed down enough, Jasmine raised her head from his shoulder and gave him a weak smile.

"Thank you." She whispered as she wiped her eyes.

* * *

"What happened to your mother?" Aladdin's question took her by surprise. It had been two days since she broke down in front of him and he had comforted her. Since then, he had been nicer towards her, although his feelings were nowhere close to love.

Jasmine knew that he would never be able to feel the same about her like she felt about him but she didn't care. He was nice to her and cared about her, which was good enough for her. When she didn't respond, he moved to sit beside her.

"Jasmine," He paused and turned her towards her.

"You can tell me. You can trust me." He whispered to her.

"Do you trust me?" She looked up at him and saw sincerity in his eyes. Taking a deep breath, she gave a shaky smile and nodded.

"To be honest, I really don't remember it too much. I was 3 at that time." She began, thinking back to that night 13 years ago.

"I remember Mother and I had gone somewhere to visit someone. Father wasn't with us when we went. We were riding through the desert when our carriage was stopped and the guards who were with us were killed." She paused, trying to remember just what had happened.

"No, one of the guards survived and helped Mother and I escape. We were running and being chased by these men in cloaks who had swords in their hands. We ran and ran but they caught us. And wounded the guard with us." She stopped and her eyes grew wide as the events came back vividly.

"One of the men grabbed Mother and dragged her away from me. I remember I was hiding behind a sand dune. The entire time, she was screaming for them to have mercy on her and her child. Then, the screaming stopped and the men disappeared. After they left, I crawled towards Mother, who was sobbing silently. The sand around her was red and she was bleeding from her chest." Tears had begun to roll down Jasmine's cheeks and she started to tremble.

"The guard made it to us and Mother told him to get me home. Then, she told me she loved me and kissed my cheek. That was the last thing she said to me." Aladdin looked over at Jasmine, who was now sobbing into her hands. He reached over and encircled her in his arms as she shook with sobs.

"After that, Father never let me out of his sight. I was always upset but now I realize that he just wanted to protect me." She sniffed into his shoulder.

"He must be so worried about me right now." She felt Aladdin freeze before she pulled away and looked at him. For the first time, she saw guilt and regret in his face.

"Aladdin?" She whispered his name and saw him close his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Jasmine. I shouldn't have kidnapped you. I think I made a mistake." He said, opening his eyes. Jasmine felt her breath freeze in her throat as she saw all the anger and darkness in his eyes disappear.

* * *

"This little brat is delaying my plans." Jafar snapped as he closed the door to his secret room. He mumbled something to him and moved towards his desk.

"I thought those three fools would have captured her already, but someone killed them." He said, referring to the three cutthroats he had sent into the desert earlier that month.

"Why does it matter? You can still take control of the kingdom, can't you?" Iago asked, landing beside Jafar's hand.

"No! Not as easily as I had hoped. Even if I do dispose of the Sultan, that little brat can return and destroy my plans." He snarled, grabbing Iago.

"I thought that her running away would have been a good thing, but it's actually quite bothersome! Until her dead body shows up, I can't do anything." Jafar pounded the table in frustration and anger.

* * *

"Aladdin?" Jasmine looked over at Aladdin, who was tending to the camel. They were both outside getting fresh air, something Aladdin had allowed her to start doing after the day she had broken down in his arms.

"Yes?" He answered, not looking at her.

"Do you remember who arrested your mother?" She saw him pause before he turned and looked at her.

"Why?" He asked, obviously puzzled.

"Just curious. It's fine if you don't want to tell me." She quickly said, shaking her head and turning away.

"It's fine. I'll tell you." He finally replied after a moment of silence.

"It was a tall man. I don't remember too well, but he was a dark, bony man with a cobra-headed scepter." At that, Jasmine gasped and covered her mouth.

"Jafar." She breathed.

"You know him?" Aladdin turned towards her, his eyes full of passion. She nodded.

"My father's Grand Vizier. He's a sinister man who I've never trusted."

"Aladdin, my father didn't kill your mother. Jafar did." She replied, watching as his face became dark.

"Jafar. Where can I find him?" He asked her.

"He's at the Palace. But, you can't get to him. He's one of my father's most powerful officials." She replied, watching as his face fell.

"I see." She felt sorry for him and tentatively placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm very sorry." She whispered. Without saying a word, he turned and headed towards the shack, leaving her alone.

* * *

Aladdin let out a sigh as he leaned against the wall. He had made a mistake. He shouldn't have kidnapped Jasmine. She and her father had nothing to do with his mother's death. It was all Jafar. He had taken his anger out on the wrong people and taken Jasmine away from her father, who was probably at his wit's end.

He looked up as Jasmine entered the shack. She looked over at him and gave him a quick smile before she retreated into the room. As Aladdin watched her leave, he made up his mind. He had to fix this mes he had created.

"Jasmine," He began as he headed towards the room. Just as he entered, he froze, his eyes on Jasmine. Her hair was opened and flowing out behind her. As he looked at her, Aladdin realized just how beautiful she really was.

She turned and looked at him, her doe eyes sparkling in anticipation.

"Yes, Aladdin?" She asked, her voice barely audible. Aladdin felt his own words freeze in his throat and just stared at her. Finally, he managed to pull himself out of his trance and gestured towards the door.

"Do you want to go for a ride?"

* * *

"Jasmine, I'm really sorry that I kidnapped you." Jasmine looked over at Aladdin, who was looking at her with haunted and remorseful eyes. She gave him and smile and shook her head.

"I forgive you, Aladdin. Besides, it wasn't your fault. You were confused and misguided." She softly replied.

"I know, but I was too reckless and uncaring. I caused your father to worry and I put you in danger as well." He said, to which Jasmine shook her head.

"But, you saved me and protected me since. And, you've never done anything horrible to me." She reached out and touched his hand. He looked down at her hand and then gave her a smile.

"By the way, where are we going?" Jasmine asked. They had been riding for a while but she had no idea what direction they were headed in.

"Just somewhere." Aladdin replied, hoping she wouldn't question him further. She seemed to accept his answer because she nodded and returned her attention to directly in front of her.

"We're almost there." Aladdin thought to himself as Agrabah came into view. He pulled the camel and caused it to slow, allowing Jasmine to move ahead.

"Goodbye, Jasmine." He whispered as he turned the camel around and headed in the opposite direction. The winds had picked up, which worked to his advantage as it erased the trail his camel left.

He knew that she would be found and taken back to the Palace, which was where she belonged. She didn't belong with a street rat like him. No, she was the Princess and would soon be the ruler of Agrabah. He smiled and looked over his shoulder at her before he slowly disappeared into the desert.

"Aladdin, this is Agrabah!" Jasmine gasped, excitement obvious in her voice. She excitedly nudged the camel to move forward, unable to control her joy and happiness. She would get to see her Father! Aladdin had brought her back.

"Thank you, Aladdin!" She smiled and turned around to thank him. However, the smile disappeared from her face as she saw that he was no longer behind her.

"Aladdin? Aladdin?!" She yelled, turning the camel around. Where could he have gone? He was right behind her. Her eyes darted back and forth, looking for him. However, all she saw was sand.

"Aladdin! Come back!" She yelled, nudging her camel. She felt her heart sinking as she saw no sign of him or where he had gone. Tear streaming down her face, she realized that he had meant to leave her all along. That was why he had asked for her forgiveness.

"Aladdin! You idiot!" She sniffed, wiping her eyes. No, she had to find him! However, at that moment, she heard yelling behind her. She quickly looked over her shoulder and saw that the royal guards had spotted her.

"Princess! We've found you!" They began to run towards her and Jasmine felt her heart sinking and breaking even more. If they caught her, they would take her back and she would never see Aladdin ever again.

"Aladdin! Come back! Please!" She yelled but he didn't appear, despite her pleas. She turned and sighed as the royal guards caught up with her.

"Princess, we've found you. Are you hurt?" They were asking her as they took the rein of the camel and turned the animal around, leading her into the city. She looked over her shoulder, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Goodbye, Aladdin." She sniffed before turning around again.

* * *

Aladdin heard Jasmine's pleas and felt his heart breaking but forced himself to remain where he was.

"She's better off without me." He whispered to himself, although his heart didn't agree with him. He looked over his shoulder at Agrabah, which was almost gone.

"You love her." A voice whispered in his head. He sighed and shook his head.

"But, we can never be together." He replied, pain and bitterness in his voice.

"Come on." He nudged his camel and continued moving forward, further and further away from Agrabah and Jasmine.

* * *

So, I finally updated! A lot happened in this chapter. I felt that my readers needed to see the romance blossom, and tried to show it. Hopefully, I succeeded. Yes, our lovers parted ways and I left you guys with a cliffhanger. I'll update as soon as I can though. Until then, enjoy this chapter! And remember to review!  
-DramaQueen95


End file.
